


【DickJay】Show me your soul

by liancangming



Series: BATSMEN [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Titans (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Agent AU, Everyone is a Agent, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, M/M, PTSD, Scarring
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liancangming/pseuds/liancangming
Summary: 在救杰森的路上有一段对话。





	【DickJay】Show me your soul

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文的作者是 歌方唱罢 太太，我只是个搬运工，她本作品全系列在lof都有发布，请各位方便的话去点个红心蓝手，要是能留言就更好了。

那是相當平靜的一天。

吃完晚餐，整裝準備結束，咻的拉上了行李袋。

想到明天清晨就必須出發，迪克心情憂鬱，整個人往身邊的熱源湊過去，把臉埋上他家小翅膀Ｑ彈的腹肌上磨蹭，「小翅膀、小翅膀……」

「幹嘛呢？」正在看園藝新書的傑森看上去心情不錯，大概是因為他上禮拜在陽台種的小樹苗正欣欣向榮吧，「晚餐沒吃飽啊？」

「我要出差三個月喔。」迪克用力的強調，「九月才會來，整個夏天都不在喔！」

傑森眼底湧出困惑，「我知道啊，所以？」

「我回來那天，你會在吧？」超過一個月都不會是甚麼容易的任務，他真希望一回到家就能見到傑森，並且能擁抱他。

「好好。」杰森敷衍的應道，眼睛又挪回書上，顯然他種在陽台上的小金桔比迪克重要多了。

迪克搶過那本書，在傑森的注視下沒有敢丟出去，小心翼翼的放到床頭桌上，「你一點點都不會想我？我現在就開始想你了。」

杰森無聲的嘆了口氣，露出有點困擾的表情，他咬了一下嘴唇，「那你要預先支付嘛？」

「預支什麼？」迪克一時沒有想明白，隨即他繃緊了身子，因為杰森的手滑上了他的大腿，而他整個人也往迪克傾了過來，淡色柔軟的嘴唇在眼前無限放大。

「這三個月的……」接下來要說的話，就這麼消失消失在四片交接的唇瓣之間。

在手銬那件事之後杰森留下來了，他們開始同居了，但是他始終沒有對迪克承諾過任何承諾。  
傑森到底是因為貪戀他的溫柔，才暫時留下的，還是…還是……迪克是一個對著石頭澆水，並期待其會發芽開花的傻瓜呢。

再怎麼裝作灑脫不在乎，其實迪克很希望能夠聽到傑森說一句我愛你，傑森的留下感覺就好像孩子得到了氫氣球，但是只能緊緊地抓著那根細線，夢寐以求的紅氣球才不會飛走。

那根線最終還是因為他的愚蠢和粗心，斷了。

他應該，試著跟傑森去討要一次真心的，不然就不會這麼不安了。

*

紅羅賓打開了手術觀察室對下方的擴音器，「醫生，請問頭罩現在還有對外界的感知嗎？」

「有。」萊斯里言簡意賅的說道，手上正不停地修補這被打成篩子的傷患，一旁的血液不斷注入，徒勞的想要注滿破洞的水桶。

麻醉師很盡職的補充，可以聽得出她很頭痛，「患者的抗藥性是BATSMEN之中最強的，他的狀況我們不能冒險使用過大的劑量，所以對外界還能保留一定程度的感應，建議下次購入大象麻醉劑。」

「哈哈。」萊絲利面無表情的說。

「好，我們接下來會有一線上訪客，大家繼續。」

提姆將通訊接上廣播，萊斯利聽到一個有點失真的男音在整個手術裡擴散，十分耳熟，不過她無暇細想，傑森的心率太微弱了，她可以透過打開的胸腔，看到那顆心臟不怎麼願意配合運作。

"嘿，傑森，是我。"

噗通，心電圖出現了變化。

躺在手術台上的人微微動了動嘴唇，過了很久才幾不可查的說，「操.......你回來了？｣

“是……想給你一個驚喜。”男聲哽了下，聲音瞬間變得喜悅又歡快。

監看生命體徵的麻醉護理師冷靜的說，「患者的心跳穩定了。電話那邊不管是誰，繼續跟他說話，幫我們把紅頭罩帶回來。」

「迪克……」傑森的眼球在眼皮底下滾動，像是盡量地想要醒來，他重複了剛剛聽到的關鍵字，「為什麼你沒有回來？」

萊斯利手一抖，剛抽出體腔外的止血鉗鏘然落地，刀械助理連忙幫她換了隻新的。  
擴音器放大了那位通訊裡的男性飽含痛苦與隱忍的抽氣，"對不起，小翅膀，任務出了意外，我沒能回得來。"

傑森抽搐著，發出一聲破碎的嗚咽，「我好痛。」

現在他們知道麻醉失效了，再加重，萊斯理冷靜地對麻醉師下指令，對於手術室裡的談話恍若未聞，患者的心跳越來越穩定了。

“在忍耐一下，小翅膀，我……提姆需要你、大家都需要你活著。”

「但是我也需要你啊……」

護理師監看著儀器……傻逼才聽不出這兩個人的關係，不過能喚回對方的求生意志就好，BATSMEN的手術裡無奇不有，他們簡直是這個組織裡的奇蹟製造者。

斷斷續續、支離破碎的對談還在繼續，通訊器穩定柔和的那方聽起來快哭了，護理師分神看了一眼手術台上的男人，看著一滴微光從患者眼角墜落。

「手術完成，準備進行縫合。」萊斯利大聲宣布，「讓我們結束這場戰爭。」

*

“醫療翼救活他，現在要送進ICU，頭罩沒事了。”

迪克癱坐在快餐店角落的位置上，他的漢堡在三個小時前就已經變成紙盤裡濕糊可悲的一團。

他還記得那雨天的墓園草地，六英尺深的底下空蕩蕩只有一套制服的棺木，墓碑前推著腐爛的雪白的薔薇花。

七年前，他錯過的一場葬禮。

“迪克，你想回來嗎？”會這樣問的布魯斯，一定是個OOC的布魯斯，或者提姆給他下藥了，但是剛剛他和傑森那樣對話，布魯斯會察覺到他們的關係也不意外。

「不，B，很感激你為我破例。」迪克用手蓋住了眼睛，他很清楚自己在說甚麼，每個字都在心口撕開大洞，「任務尚未結束，失敗的風險我無法承擔。」

沒人能夠承擔他人所選擇的道路……這通通訊已經是破例，現在萊斯裡和手術裡的所有人都必須隔離並且受保密條款和身分調查，等確定他們沒有洩密的可能和保密的意識才會被釋放。

這就是規矩，他們工作的地方不是愚蠢可以任由感情主宰的兒童遊樂場，是運行鐵與血的規則，出錯就會有很多人死掉、無辜的世界會倒楣的職業。

即使這代表迪克可能哪天就得讓最心愛的人對著他的墓碑哭泣。

將BATSMEN的職業操守等閒視之的人，都要被淘汰，因為他們不配去拯救世界，只能庸庸碌碌的做個螻蟻小民，幻想著愛、信任、希望、勇氣這種閃閃發光的英雄主義，活得更自私一點，沉溺在情情愛愛裡，覺得感情就是一切。

但是迪克·格雷森很清醒。

靠這種東西拯救世界是行不通的，蠢貨才會覺得可行，為了更崇高而無法觸及的東西，他們用盡骯髒手段，甚至往往必須犧牲所愛，他的朋友、他的家人，他的愛。

如果這就是拯救世界的代價，那他……

*

「特工。」海倫娜的聲音聽起來極度不滿，好像剛被髒東西拿刀威脅過，「我剛剛發現你過勞工作一六八小時了，現在給你十個小時的假期，十二點回來。」

「哈？」迪克反應不過來。

「這個鐘的12：00回到這裡，晚一秒。」海倫娜揚起甜甜的笑容，看起來無敵恐怖，「我會親自割斷你的喉管，扒光你的衣服，然後看著你像小美人魚一樣變成泡沫，消失在海裡。」

我操你的布魯斯！你這是要我十個小時來回四分之一個地球嗎？

*

「客人，你的表情看起來像是放假被老闆叫回去。」沃利活潑翠綠的眼睛盯著他，起身為他打開門，右腿在彎曲的時候有點僵硬，「有個慣老闆是哈？」

37號低下頭看了一眼飛行員無聲踩過地面的義肢，然後他收回眼神，登上了機艙，很有禮貌地說道，「嗯，是個極度難搞、雙重標準的大爛人。」

「聽起來，和我朋友的土豪爸爸很像。」沃利麻利的爬上駕駛座，聲音極具部必要的戲劇性悲傷，「喔，對了，我有沒有說過，你讓我想到我一個朋友，剛死半年，音容宛在。」

沃利，真的嗎？你一定要這樣就是了？

37號乾巴巴的說道，「喔，顯然你們是超級好朋友。」

「我在他的葬禮上哭得好傷心啊。」沃利沉痛地說道，載具悄然無聲的起飛，但是抖得就跟駕駛員的悲痛一樣，讓乘客很想吐，「你真的讓我想起他，我等等可以抱著你哭一哭嗎？」

「應該不行。」啊啊，好想打人，特工37號繃住臉，「我很忙。」

沃利冷笑了一聲，「是啊，看得出來。」

隱藏在干擾器下的那個男人為這友情的刀光劍影畏縮了一下，特工37號則不為所動，目光投向那枚婚戒，「你結婚了嗎？」

沃利的神情變得柔和了起來，無名指的戒指閃著柔和的光，「嗯，我和我老婆都過得很好，我那個死掉的朋友本來應該是伴郎的，說死就死，也不知道給人添了多少麻煩。」

「他一定很遺憾。」37號真誠的說道。

「誰知道呢。」沃利設定了座標，「你呢？有感情生活嗎？」

「我出了半年差了，應該快被炮友甩掉了。」不，應該說，他注定要被甩掉了，死亡讓一切都脫離常軌，而這一切都是他活該。

「聽起來真可悲。」沃利嘆了口氣，「想談談嗎？」

「可能有困難。」這是甚麼鬼畜的談話方式？

「那我來談談我的那位死掉的超級好朋友好了。」沃利痞痞一笑，「他生前獵豔無數，就我所知認真談過的感情有三段，通通在他二十二歲之前，結果死之前來找我喝酒，說他又栽了一次，對方是個容易害羞、個子高挑健美、廚藝很好的女孩子，他一輩子想吃人家做的飯呢。」

「女孩子？」特工37號不記得自己酒後怎麼描述的了，但是，女孩子？

「喔，因為我跟我朋友不同一個職場裡工作一段時間了，他身邊的女性我記得沒有這樣的。」沃利哈哈大笑，「雖然他是雙性戀，但是身邊的男生就更不可能了，會做飯的好像只有兩個啦，但是一個已經七十，一個殺人跟切菜一樣容易，用容易害羞的來描述肯定是屁啦。」

特工37號把臉對上防彈玻璃，撞了撞，真想死死算了，「那是醉話吧，不可信。」

我到底說了甚麼啊！啊一一一一！

「那天他看起來糟透了，所以我在他的酒裡做了手腳。」沃利毫無猶豫地坦承犯罪，橫豎他朋友死了嘛，沒辦法從棺材裡爬出打他，「他本來就喝不過我，加料之後就更喝不過！就跟拿白酒蒸蛤利一樣，一下子全開了。」

「沃(咬牙)…喔！所以他說了甚麼呢？阿哈哈哈真想知道啊！」特工37內心崩潰，一邊露出八顆牙的假笑，臼齒搖搖欲墜。

「說了很多。」

亂流變大了，機體上下晃動著，沃利的聲音不再盈滿笑意，「我很幸運在年輕的時候就遇到了對的人，而我這個朋友對於感情向來游刃有餘，所以我忘記了一段關係結束的即使再漂亮的，受傷都會是兩個人……我有很長一段時間沒有看到他用那種神情談論心怡的對象了。」

「……什麼神情？」他忍不住追問，明明說這話的應該是自己，但是他卻不能確定自己當時所想的了。

半年過了，他的心失去定錨，早已迷失，跟杰森渡過的一切恍若隔世，只剩下一個信念讓他能夠堅持下去。

「開心、充滿希望，那個時候他好像化解了人家的心結，所以順利同居了。」沃利說道，飛行器駛進一片銀月下的雲海，話題也突飛猛進，「還有忐忑，白癡情侶典型的”她一定沒有我喜歡她這樣喜歡我！她到底有沒有認真喜歡我！”一個人跟你上床給你作飯，現在也跟你一個房間睡覺，她不是喜歡你還能是甚麼！又不是你媽！」

「大概是因為他、女方從來沒有說過啊！愛、喜歡，從來都沒有……」啊，糟糕！一瞬間的動搖導致了片刻的失言，畢竟，正在開飛機的那位是他最好最好的朋友，面對沃利迪克向來沒有辦法隱瞞任何事情，「啊，我是說，聽起來是比較含蓄表達愛意的女性。」

所謂朋友就是會往你兩肋插刀的人，氣流穩定，沃利單手握著方向盤，朝他搖著手指，「不不不，聽說第一次上床就是騎乘呢！顯然很火辣難忘，總之，我當時都必須把耳朵摀上……」

迪克想撲過去折斷他的手指，或者把人丟出飛機，或者他把沃利丟出飛機之後自己也跟著跳下去死死算了。  
他連他們第一次怎麼做的都說了嗎？啊啊啊啊！沃利是給他喝了假酒還是吐真劑？這種公開處刑還不如讓迪克死了吧！不對，迪克早就死了，這是鞭屍啊。

「但他死了。」沃利說，喜劇乍然而止，飛行員的語調就像個極其差勁的旁白，轉折生硬的讓人感到疼痛，他焦慮的敲著手指，答答答答答，敲的飛快。

遠方的地面閃爍出一片金光，目的地高譚市快到了，飛機裡面一片死寂。

「死了嘛，我想他也不願意。」沃利默默地打開幾個鈕，打破沉默。

「是啊。」迪克垂下眼眸，「出了甚麼不得已的意外吧。」

「只是，我就想問他一句吧。」沃利打開機艙內的燈，回過頭看著坐在他的後座，有著一雙熟悉藍眼，但是樣貌轉眼就忘的男人。  
不過對於他們這些親近的人來說，哪怕是被餓成骷髏都能認出來，只換臉有甚麼用，他看著這位男人走上天台的時候就看穿了對方的真實身分。

如果只是死了，就真的死了，那沃利還能理解，他和他的伴侶最終也沒能從這項事業全身而退，他整條腿都交代，再也不能奔跑了。

「值得嗎？」

又是長久的沉默，賠上用心經營的感情，傷透了那些關心自己的人……他很確定對方知道這一切所能帶來的傷害。

目的地到了，特工37號對他微笑，抓起一旁的降落傘，「應該是值得的吧。」

然後，他打開艙門，義無反顧的往下跳。

沃利穩住了被風流擾動的飛機，控制艙門關上，轉往他的加油點，晚點還必須來一趟返程。

「白癡，露出那樣的表情。」他有些難過的低語，「讓人怎麼相信你嘛。」

那個笑容，是一個人坦然面對自己已經失去了一切的事實，絕望又悲傷的自嘲。

*

迪克像做賊一樣的潛入我方基地，順利的來到布魯斯指定的地點，他活閻王似的上司看了看錶，「你有半個小時，現在是提姆在病房裡，還有，他知道了。」

「又是他自己查出來的？」迪克驚訝於提姆越發越精進的技術，一邊在布魯斯的帶路下往醫療翼走去，一路上沒有遇見任何人，監控八成也被大老關掉了。

「顯然讓他進入了一個系統之後，我必須把主機焚毀才有辦法徹底排除他留下的後門程式。」布魯斯的臉萬年不變的臭，指了指走廊盡頭的門，又拍了拍迪克的肩膀，「去吧。」

迪克努力回頭檢查了一下自己的肩膀。

「怎麼？」

「確定你沒有裝竊聽器。」迪克一本正經地回答他。

布魯斯臉變得更臭了，像個只會棒打鴛鴦的邪惡中年獨身男子，「提姆不會離開那間房間，這是規矩。」

「我知道。」這樣就夠了，能看一眼都是萬幸了。

*

在迪克走進門的短暫片刻裡，杰森有醒來過，然後麻藥發揮作用，他很快的又昏過去了，而提姆抬起頭，在迪克坐下來時朝他怒目。

「我必須說，你這樣比阿忒蜜絲那次還要惡劣的多了，至少那次沃利從頭到尾都知情呢。」提姆怒氣沖沖地說道，很難得看到他如此感情用事。

迪克知道他和傑森的關係很好，但是已經好的可以打抱不平了嗎？他盯著病床上蒼白的人，一邊冷靜的回答提姆的質問。

「阿忒蜜絲和沃利那時已經在一起五年，並且訂婚了。重點是，他們那時是退休的人，而我是在極不得以的情況下才去找她回來支援，沃利理所當然必須知情，否則會影響到任務。」

而他則是現役，杰森說底還算是體制外的人，他在南美的事業，他消失五年的經歷，都讓他不能完整地回到組織裡，始終都是半個外人。

就算，他們睡在一起又怎麼樣？今天就算是結婚了也是一樣的，他們選擇了奉獻的道路，迪克本就不該奢望愛情能有結果。

提姆和他對望，最終還是順著理性而敗陣下來，將手伸進口袋，「我明白的……不過迪克，你也許會想聽聽這個，我錄下來了。」

他將一個隻播放器交給的迪克，然後自己躲進病房裡的廁所，算是給兩個人一點隱私空間。

迪克並沒有急著打開錄音筆，而是貪婪的看著好久沒見到的傑森，他重新握住了傑森的右手，指尖感受著強而有力的脈搏，摩娑著那道手銬磨破的疤痕，並在上面發現快要脫落的結痂。

有鑑於迪克也是滿身的傷疤，對現在幾乎要讓他無法呼吸的心痛，實在不算甚麼，他還能承擔。

看著病床上有消瘦、眼底青黑的傑森，迪克無法訴說自己有多麼抱歉，因為一切都是枉然，所以就不說了，他的歉意無法傳達到的。

迪克沒有信心在一切結束後，還能夠挽回，因為隨著時間過去，傷害已經無法彌補，對於未來的所有計畫都成為空談。

他按下撥放，在一片雜訊中，傑森的聲音非常清晰，他聽上去昏昏沉沉的像是喝醉了。

沙沙……＂……不起……愛你。＂沙沙……

迪克的眼前一片發黑，他倏然按著床沿跪了下去，只覺得自己從裡到外都要碎裂開來，手裡緊緊抓著那隻筆，落水的人緊緊抓著一根浮木。

＂對不起，活著時候沒有對你說過，我愛你。＂

有什麼熱烈的鬱積了半年的能量，在胸口無限的膨脹起來，像不停灌進氣的氣球，然後轟然炸裂了那個名為不安感的氣球。

「我死了才說有什麼用，你這個笨蛋！」迪克一下子站起來，對著病床上的人吼道，當然，在整個血管裡瘋狂流竄強效止痛藥的情況下，傑森不可能會理他的。

一陣嗶嗶聲的提示音響起，探病時間只剩下五分鐘了，迪克握了握拳，強迫自己轉向門口，大步離開。

提姆正等著他呢，「我聽了夜翼死前最後的通訊錄音，夜翼，我們之中最老道最優秀的特工在Ｂ下令撤離之後，卻沒有立即離開，最終導致了他的死亡。」

迪克沉靜的看著他，像是剛剛失控暴吼的是別人，或者提姆說的事情與他毫不相干。  
「這不像夜翼。」提姆自顧自地說，「我想有甚麼東西，吸引了他的注意，也干擾了他的判斷，讓他不小心觸發了敵方的警報。」

後生可畏，迪克默默地在心裡想，「你倒底想說什麼，紅羅賓。」

「所以，倒底是什麼東西，值得你放下…這一切，包括你的生命去對抗，甚至對Ｂ隱瞞部分的情報，不用解釋，我知道你有所隱滿！」男孩的眼神越過了迪克的肩膀，落到他身後的病床上，最後又重新對上迪克的眼睛，男孩熱切的擔憂的說道，「我想知道是什麼才讓你拋棄了所有底線，還有讓你知道如果你需要幫助，我就在這裡。」

發自真心的感動刺痛了迪克的眼眶，他拍拍提姆單薄的肩膀，「當我需要時，一定會通知你。」

「好吧……」提姆無奈的讓路，他們都知道布魯斯要來了，但是有些東西不需要讓布魯斯插手，「就，別再死了。」

「我會盡力。」迪克溫柔一笑，他離開病房的腳步十分決絕。

＊

夜翼知道自己該走了，他還剩下倒數三分鐘可以撤離這個代號叫作蜂巢的秘密組織，他已經順著蜂巢得到了上游組織＂蛛網＂的情報，再來就等蝙蝠去發揮他所擅長的那些。

迪克內心的碼表正瘋狂倒數，但是這份奇怪的名單已經快被破解…好的，他解開了，如果是提姆肯定能更快吧！

迪克大致掃了一眼，看起來是…敵方組織的一個特殊戰隊成員清單。  
有大約兩百人，大部分的姓名都已經呈現黯淡的灰色，名字本身是個人資料的超連結，但是目前看起來名字開頭Ａ－Ｈ、Ｉ的人都已經被自然法則淘汰了。  
他的滑鼠滾輪滑到Ｊ開頭時，倏然停住。迪克死死的盯著那個名字，那個加粗紅色，無比顯眼的名字。

傑森．陶德，隸屬：捕鳥蛛，狀況：……

不、不一定是同一個人，說不定只是同名。

他無法克制點進去的衝動，鼠標挪移點下紅名。

而就這個點擊，讓迪克再也無法自欺欺人，他覺得腳下的實地轟然瓦解。  
紅髮綠眼的男孩自照片中鄙睨著銀幕前的人。  
他的杰森 。  
迪克的耳邊響起那個晚上，他的男孩脈脈的凝視著他，任憑他握著手腕親吻，褪去了平時所有的武裝，看起來分外的脆弱，那時，傑森對他說了什麼？  
一個虛幻的聲音在迪克輕聲絮語，像是他們激情時之後彼此依偎的呢喃，我早就跟你說過的，格雷森……我就是個從地獄裡殺回人間的怪物，你應該要害怕我。  
＂你應該害怕我。＂

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇名字是來自一首歌  
> David Guetta – Dangerous（危險）  
> Show me your soul  
> 請向我展現你的靈魂  
> I gotta know  
> 我必須確信  
> Bet that you’re beautiful inside  
> 我確信那一定無比美麗的內在


End file.
